Lights, Camera, Action
Lights, Camera, Action is the thirty-third episode of Season 2 & ninety-third episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This episode was originally meant to be the 100th episode of Power Rangers (which is why it is almost entirely a clipshow). Due to the Power Transfer fiasco, FOX Kids butchered the airing order of episode which is why this ended up becoming the 93rd episode instead. As a result of this, footage from the as of then unaired episode "Forever Friends" can be seen during the stock Putty battle and some jumping shots featured and the actual 100th episode became "Rangers Back in Time-part II." Synopsis The Power Rangers take the special message of the power of education to the airwaves. But, Zedd tries to stop the show by changing a TV camera into the evil Showbiz Monster. Plot As Aisha completes her report on the history of television, Ms. Appleby reminds the class that the Power Rangers will be appearing on television tomorrow to promote the power of education across the country. Adam is nervous about being in front of the camera, while Bulk and Skull are planning to unmask the Rangers on live TV and be famous. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd intends to create evil twins of the Power Rangers and put them on television to spread a much more malevolent message. When Goldar and his Z-Putties are quickly defeated by the Rangers as they head for the television studio, Zedd is forced to abandon his plan due to lack of time. On the set of The Harvey Garvey Show, host Harvey Garvey introduces the Power Rangers as the audience chants for their heroes to arrive. After some introduction, the heroes begin talking to the audience that being a Power Ranger requires not just physical strength, but the power of an educated mind. To demonstrate, Kimberly and Billy tell the tale of their early battle with Pudgy Pig and how they outwitted the monster. Backstage, Bulk orders Skull to drop a sandbag to distract the Rangers while he pulls off their helmets, but Skull pulls the wrong rope and nearly hits Bulk. They trade places and try again as the Rangers teach Harvey how to do a jumping kick, only for Bulk to get hit by a bag of feathers. Lord Zedd decides to ruin the show by creating the Showbiz Monster, and Zordon is forced to call the Rangers off the set so they can deal with the crisis. The heroes remind the audience to stay in school as they teleport away, just missing Bulk and Skull as they barge onto the set and tackle Harvey. In the park, Showbiz and a gang of Z-Putties are ready to start a fight scene, and Goldar is also present to deal with Tommy personally. The Putties are dealt with, Goldar retreats, and the Thunder Megazord is summoned to destroy Showbiz. The next day at school, Ms. Appleby asks the class what they learned from the Rangers and also shares a fax sent from Jason, Trini, and Zack in Switzerland. They agree that education is the key to world peace, a feeling which their fellow Rangers share. Then Ms. Appleby wonders where Bulk and Skull are, before they enter the classroom acting celebrities because appeared on the show until Ms. Appleby tells them to sit down. After they comply to her request, Ms. Appleby tells Bulk and Skull that they have detention for all of next week for being 10 minutes late to class, much to their anger. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *Kim Strauss as Harvey Garvey *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Bob Papenbrook as Showbiz Monster (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (archive footage only) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (archive footage only) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (archive footage only) *Dave Mallow as Pudgy Pig (voice; archive footage only) VHS Release *This episode was one of three episodes released in the Morphin Series. The other two being "Zedd Waves and "When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?". Notes *The Power Rangers' second (intentional) public appearance, following Power Rangers Day in "Doomsday". *This is the final time we ever see Pudgy Pig (although this is only via stock footage). *Footage from the episode was reused in a recently-produced Ford commercial to advertise the Ford Escape. What's interesting is that Jason David Frank, Steve Cardenas, David Yost, Amy Jo Johnson, Karan Ashley and Johnny Yong Bosch return to reprise their roles while Kim Strauss' involvement is taken only from the stock footage. *Word arrives from Jason, Trini, and Zack from the World Peace Conference in Switzerland, the first the Rangers have heard from them since "The Power Transfer". They are mentioned again in "The Great Bookala Escape". *Billy and Kimberly are the only two Rangers to tell the events of "Food Fight". This was an excellent use of continuity, as they were the only two Rangers in this episode who were involved in those events (and the sequel "A Pig Surprise", which wasn't mentioned in this episode anyway). *The scene of the audience yelling "We want the Power Rangers" was repeatedly used by Fox Kids for Power Playback commercials. *The piece of footage featuring the Rangers fighting Pudgy Pig still utilized the substitute voice actors for Jason, Zack and Trini, as Saban was not willing to pay royalties to Austin St. John, Walter Jones and Thuy Trang by using the dialogue in it's original context. Furthermore, several of the lines replaced mentioned other Rangers by name, though the studio audience cannot see or hear the flashback, this would still be changed in Kim's recounting of the events. *Kim Strauss makes his first appearance (as either a voice actor or a physical actor) in the Power Rangers franchise on camera as Harvey Garvey. He would later go on to voice Ninjor in Mighty Morphin's third season. *The score that plays when Skull accidentally drops a bag of feathers on Bulk is the same theme from the James Bond franchise. *This episode marks the first time a Zord battle takes place during a sunset. The next would be the afore-mentioned episode "Forever Friends." *General David Sarnoff, who is referred to as the father of television, is the grandfather of Daniel J. Sarnoff, one of the writers of this episode. *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode, "Behind the Scenes". *This episode is the 100th episode in production order. *The Green Ranger is briefly mentioned by Harvey Garvey when he asks the White Ranger, "Whatever happened to the Green Ranger?" The White Ranger's response, however, is that he chooses to focus on the present and not the past, so no details on how the Green Ranger lost his powers are made known to the public. It is also unclear if the public is aware that the Green and White Rangers are one and the same. *One of the footage scenes from the montage is the battle with the Jaws of Destruction from "Forever Friends", which occurred several episodes after this one in airing order. *Bulk mentions Captain Kangaroo, AKA Bob Keeshan, who hosted a successful kids'show for many years. Errors *The footage of Zedd stepping down from his throne is clearly footage of him stepping down from the observation balcony, as it has several more steps than the throne. *Harvey Garvey only put out four seats (three on the couch and one chair) for the six Power Rangers, forcing Rocky and Aisha to sit on the arms. *For no apparent reason, it becomes sunset (complete with orange filter reminiscent of the Deserted Planet in "The Power Transfer") when the Thunder Megazord battles the Showbiz Monster, then returns to being the middle of the day when the action comes back to Tommy dueling Goldar. * Some of the footage in the montage would be near-impossible for a TV show to get hold of. * Shots from the yet-unaired 'Forever Friends' are shown during the montage (implying that episode was originally intended to air prior to this one). Read the information below the episode description for details. Zords *Thunder Megazord Quotes :Lord Zedd: Blast that worthless Goldar! He couldn't capture the Power Rangers' grandmothers! :Tommy: Lights, camera, we're morphin' into action! Songs *Combat *5-4-1 See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode